


Why are you bowing to that idiot?

by OnceAfan_alwaysAfan



Series: Merlin being cool one shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), I'm procrastinating a lot of work right now, enjoy my avoidance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAfan_alwaysAfan/pseuds/OnceAfan_alwaysAfan
Summary: It's been a long day at court, Merlin really was proud of what Arthur was doing, but he was extremely bored. Until a druid is arrested, brought before the king, and ends up kneeling before Merlin as if he was king…“Aah, Arthur is your king. Here is mine.” the man spoke, still bowing to Merlin. He nodded “Lord Emrys."
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin being cool one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Why are you bowing to that idiot?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate when I see all these stories that have Merlin revealed and he is just so upset and scared. I truly think Merlin would accept it and show off that he is powerful. He would probably be a bit sillier about it but this is my story so…  
> I've had this idea for a while, and I haven't seen anything like it, so I wrote it cause I really wanted to see it. Sorry if it sucks.

Merlin was frustrated. It had been years since he had first come to Camelot, and all he had to show for his efforts was the fact that Arthur was now King as opposed to being Prince. He was no closer to achieving their Destiny than he was the day of Arthur's Coronation. Now, don’t get him wrong, he is really happy that they’ve even made it this far. But, he still felt justified in wanting more at this point. He just wanted to be free, yet Arthur seemed no closer to rescinding the ban on magic.

Currently, he was stuck serving an open court, when Arthur invited the citizens of Camelot to come to him about their problems and disputes. Arthur held open court once every week in the hopes that his people would come to him to resolve conflict and in turn be less likely to resort to violence or crime. Right now they were listening to a farmer complain that his chickens were being killed by wildlife.

Merlin was lost in his thoughts desperately ignoring the farmer when there came a large disturbance at the doors to the throne room. The knights of the round table stepped closer to Arthur as two castle guards dragged a man between them through the doors. The man was pulling slightly, yet seemed to have accepted is fate.

As soon as the man was pulled past the threshold and entered the room, his eyes locked onto Merlin. 

_ Emrys _

Came a voice in his head

_ No _

Merlin thought back. This could not be happening now, he didn’t want to be exposed! He felt like he finally had a chance to start convincing Arthur of the good in magic.

The man began to tug forwards as opposed to back away from the king.

“What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought this man here?” Arthur called out from his place on the throne.

The knights tried to answer, “This sorcerer-” but were cut off as the man ripped himself from their grip. He approached the throne and Leon and Elyan gripped their swords, stepping closer to the man, but before he reached the dais he turned and faced Merlin in his place at the side of the room. The man kneeled and bowed his head saying,

“My lord”

“Excuse me?!” Arthur inquired confusedly.

“I believe you are mistaken. Your king is the man in the throne, you will show him the proper respect that is due.” Leon stated as he approached the kneeling man.

“Aah, that is your king. Here is mine.” He spoke, still bowing to Merlin. He nodded “Lord Emrys. I am Broderick, my camp sent me to find you. We humbly request your aid my lord. There are large numbers of bandits in the forest around our settlement and we beg of you to help us with an enchantment to protect our camp.”

“I believe you are mistaken Broderick, that is not  _ Emrys. That _ is Merlin. He is no lord. Much less a sorcerer as you seem to believe.” Elyan came forward.

Merlin was still staring in shock. Of course this druid ignored his request for anonymity, but coming here to so publicly request his help! This man could have just found him later, why now and here? Merlin figured he should just accept this, there was no going back, and maybe this was his chance to show Arthur the good of magic! To share their joint destiny.

“Broderick, please stand, as I have told you all many times before, there is no need to kneel or bow to me, I’m not your  _ messiah. _ ” Merlin replied with a small giggle. 

“Um, Merlin what on Earth are you doing. There is no way you are this  _ Emrys  _ fellow. You’re not a sorcerer.” Arthur rose from his throne and walked over to the group. He turned to everyone else in the chamber, “All of you, please leave. We will reconvene later, sorry.”

“I assure you  _ King  _ Arthur, this is Lord Emrys, all druids can tell on site.”

“How is it you all can tell it’s me? Never figured that out.”

Arthur turned back to the small group after everyone else had left. “Merlin, this must be a joke. What are you doing?”

Of course the prat doesn’t believe him. Shouldn’t have expected any less from him. Merlin turned to Arthur, he was tired of hiding, he’d spent his entire life hiding who he was, suppressing his magic and pretending to be a clumsy idiot. He was done with this hiding, now was as good a time as any. Merlin let go of his magic, allowing it to run through him. He stood straighter as the power rushed through him, and let out an audible sigh of relief. He knew that his eyes were now golden, and he could hear the gasps of the knights.

“Merlin, what-”

“You say you know me, but your continued arrogance has kept the most important part of me away, I’m tired of hiding who I am. Arthur, if you can’t accept me as Emrys, though that’s not even my name that’s a dumb title, then look at me as Merlin, you’re friend who has been by your side for years. I have watched you for years and I believe you are a good man and a great king. Stop the meaningless fear that the ban of magic has caused. Magic is not inherently evil. Fear and greed and supposed omniscience is evil. The woes of man are evil. Magic is but a tool, which can be used as a sword or weapon, as much as it can be used as a plow or bandage, for good. You must leave behind prejudice. If you can’t accept that, I will leave.” Merlin blew out a breath from his tirade. He desperately wanted to call for Aithusa. The little dragon tended to help his mood tremendously, but he knew now was not the time.

“Socerer, Merlin, Emrys, clotpole, I could never hate you, you’re my best friend. If this is who you are I suppose we’ll have to go find Geoffry and start unravelling the laws my father made.” Arthur chuckled. “I cannot believe you Merlin, your eyes are gold? Are you using magic or are you just like some special case?”

Merlin just laughed with relief as he felt destiny fall into place. All would end well.

  
  



End file.
